


Life or Death

by mypanicoutveil182



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypanicoutveil182/pseuds/mypanicoutveil182
Summary: A DNF fanfic where Dream is a knight for King George and the kingdom of SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	1. The 3 Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so I hope you enjoy!

Ruling a kingdom can mean life or death. If your kingdom doesn’t provide enough food then everyone can starve. If you aren’t a good ruler then that can result in your own death. There are many factors that play into life and death, but sometimes your time comes sooner than the universe planned. Sometimes people can be behind life and death, people who constantly crave that sense of power over one’s life.

Three main kingdoms rule over the land. The first, and largest is SMP which is ruled by George. SMP once stood for something, but over time the name has since been forgotten. The kingdom is known for being the safest kingdom, not involving itself in wars unless needed. SMP is also known for having bountiful harvests, sometimes giving food away to neighboring kingdoms. 

The next kingdom is known as L’manburg which was ruled by a wise man named Philza, but he got exiled and his eldest son took the throne. The King’s name is Wilbur. L’manburg is known for not having a lot of money, but still being happy. Even though they might not have a lot of money, they were well known for making the best beer in the land, hence why they were the happiest. This kingdom is also known for starting most of the wars between the kingdoms.

The last kingdom is known as Eggtopia. This country is very mysterious, and not a lot is known about it. The rulers of this kingdom are two kings, but only one shows up to the main events. The names of the rulers are Zak and Darryl, but they are better known as Skeppy and Bad. They are known to have taken in an orphaned child who is now the prince of the land known as Nick, but takes after his fathers and prefers the nickname Sapnap. 

Out of all the kingdoms, there is only one kingdom this knight wants to protect. Clay, who is known as Dream, wants to protect the king of SMP. That’s all he’s been training for his whole life. Dream was taken in a little after Sapnap was by Bad and Skeppy. The two boys grew up together and knew all of the other’s secrets, Sapnap knew that Dream was bi after he caught him admiring the then prince of SMP.  
The two boys kept each other focused on wanting to be knights. Sapnap was technically the prince of Eggtopia so he wasn’t allowed to be the knight, but they were letting him train so he could protect himself. 

The day had finally come where Dream would be a knight of the kingdom of SMP, and hopefully be the personal knight of King George. Sapnap was joining Dream to see him hopefully get accepted into the kingdom’s military, his fathers sent him to personally give the King of SMP their best knight as an exchange for some food from the kingdom later in the year. 

Once they arrived at the gates of SMP, Sapnap showed his royal invitation from the King as the guards let him in the castle walls. Dream took a deep breath in and followed Sapnap in. He looked around at the village in the inner gate, blue flowers sprouting everywhere the eye could see. Dream adjusted his mask after he was able to shut his mouth, making sure it was still covering his face to protect his identity.

“Dream, you don’t need to be so anxious, we’ve had dinner with this kingdom so many times now. Shouldn’t you get over seeing George by now?” Sapnap jokes, jabbing his elbow into Dream’s ribs. Dream just shrugs him off and laughs.

“Of course you wouldn’t get it, after all you’re going after that maid aren’t you?” Dream jokes back, this time getting a slap on the back of his head for exposing his best friend. He fakes shock as he puts his hand on his chest as he gasped. Sapnap turned around and they both laughed at that. That interaction helped Dream calm down just a tiny bit. 

They joked all the way to the castle, when they got there Dream felt his stomach drop. His heart was pounding as he looked at the giant castle, he nervously picked at his nails as he continued to follow Sapnap up the stairs to the castle entrance.

George was forced to grow up very suddenly after his parents died, he didn’t have enough time to have a childhood after he was crowned as King on his 15th birthday. He is twenty one now, and his kingdom was thriving, but he was exhausted. He was told two days ago he will be receiving a new knight for his personal protection, but it was from Eggtopia so he would have to keep his guard up, recently that kingdom is on thin ice with SMP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will update every Wednesday from now on just so I have a week to write these chapters without getting burnt out, thank you for reading!

As I followed Sapnap more guards opened the door for us, I swallowed the lump in my throat that’s been there since I walked in the kingdom. 

“Hello,” I looked down to see a small blond boy with bright blue eyes. He had an English accent. There were two other boys behind him. The smallest one had brown hair and blue eyes. The last boy was the tallest, he had a mask covering the lower half of his face and his hair was mostly covering his eyes. “Welcome to SMP Castle, we hope you enjoy your stay. If you would allow us to escort you to our shithead king-” The blond boy gets out before the two other boys come forward, the brunet hitting the other on the back of the head.

“Please, excuse him, he’s new here and isn’t accustomed to greeting new guests.” The tall one said, looking nervous as he shifted his weight on his feet.

“Please do, neither of us have been to this castle in years. Thank you very much.” Sapnap manages to get out instead of laughing at the boys in front of us. 

The tall one nods as he motions for us to follow him as the smaller male escorts the blond away to another room. Sapnap and I follow him as we go through the maze of hallways and stairs. I look around at all the family portraits from the many years behind them.

“Please allow me to let His Excellency know of your presence.” The dirty blond haired boy said as he bowed and knocked on the door and walked in. Sapnap turned to me as a smirk grew on his face and he wiggled his eyebrows. I roll my eyes as I give him a playful punch to the shoulder. 

Another servant comes out and he signals for us to follow him, he’s wearing a blue mask with a hint of red at the base where his mouth is. As we enter, we’re greeted with servants leading us to where we are supposed to sit at the dining table. I’m sitting across from Sapnap as the both of us are about three seats down from the King’s spot at the table.

“All rise for his Excellency, our King George.” The smaller brunet boy was back, announcing the arrival of his king. Sapnap and I get up as we both bow as the King arrives. Once we sit back up I go over and kneel in front of the King, extending my hand out and after he places his hand in mine I kiss the back of his hand as a sign of respect. I stand back up and bow once again before I go back to my seat.

“So, Sapnap, what brings the two of you over here to my kingdom on such short notice?” George asks after he sits down, folding his hands together as his eyes pierce Sapnap. I never took notice of the King’s two different colored eyes, one is this bright blue, the other is a deep brown.

“Well, as I’m sure you’re aware of, every year we need to borrow crops from your harvest, and we usually exchange a few livestock, but my fathers and I have put some thought into this and we’ve brought something else you might be interested in.” Sapnap says with a smile.

“Yes? And what would this other thing I might be interested in?” The King asked, his eyes having hints of curiosity behind them. I could easily get lost in those eyes.

“Well, we would obviously trade some cattle as well, but I brought you one of our best fighters in our kingdom, besides myself of course.” I snort but quickly cover my mouth when Sapnap shoots me a glare. George looks over at me, the same curiosity in his eyes.

“Well, how ever will I know if he is as good as you say he is?” King George asks, looking back at Sapnap, I look at him as well. How will he prove that I’m good enough to protect him? How will I prove that I’m good enough?

“If it doesn’t trouble you too much, maybe he can stay here for a week or two and you can make your decision on if you want to keep him or not. Does that sound reasonable enough?” My eyes widen under my mask as he offers that. My head shoots over at the King, he’s obviously thinking about this offer. 

“And if he isn’t to my satisfaction?” George asks, trying to look me in the eye through my mask. I don’t let this bother me as I match the eye contact, even though he can’t see me.

“Then I’ll take him back with me to my kingdom and you will get the full amount of livestock you get every year.” Sapnap says with a shrug.

George looks at me for a little bit longer before looking over at Sapnap, he takes a breath in before releasing it as a sigh.

“Alright, I’ll take him for two weeks, but I do have two rules.” George states, looking at the both of us, I look at Sapnap and he nods. “First, if anything happens to me or my kingdom, he will not hesitate to step in as one of my trusted men. Secondly, if he betrays me then war shall break out between our kingdoms immediately. Understood?” 

“Yes, that is understood, isn’t it, Dream?” Sapnap asks as they both look at me, I nod and look at King George. He smiles and claps his hands, scaring the man with the blue and red mask behind him. It looks like he is the scribe for the King and his royal duties.

“Then it’s settled, Dream will be staying here with me at my castle for two weeks as I decide if he will be my knight or not. Tommy, Tubbo, please make sure the room next to mine is to his satisfaction.” George says as the blond and brunet boy both nod and run off to make the room.

“I will be taking my leave I suppose, I’ll see you in two weeks then, Dream. Until then,” He says as he gets up and points a finger at me. “Be good.” He says with a wink as I roll my eyes. He gets escorted out by the taller boy from earlier.

“Well, it’s very nice to see you again, Dream.” George says, a genuine smile on his face as he looked at me. “Would you like to see some parts of the castle before your room is ready?” I nod.

“Thank you, your majesty. I would love a tour if you wouldn’t mind showing me around.” I finally say to him, working up enough courage to talk to him after so many years of not seeing him. 

“Not at all, I’ll show you around and by the end of the tour your room should be ready for you.” George says as he gets up from where he is sitting, I follow his lead as I also get up from my spot and push my chair in. “I usually have dinner around sundown, so if you’re hungry dinner should be ready in about two hours or so.”

I nod as he shows me down a hallway surrounded by paintings all along the walls, some of kings and queens of previous years, while others are of the royal pets over the years. 

“This is my parent’s portrait,” George says as he stops walking, facing a painting to his left. He had a sad smile on his face as he admired the old piece of fabric, his parent’s deaths were a freak accident years ago. “The next one is mine, but it is quite outdated as you can tell.” He continued with a chuckle, looking at his own portrait now.

The painting captured a smaller version of George, more of a rounded face and innocent look to his eyes along with sadness. Behind him was his golden throne as he had his father’s red and white mantle draped on his shoulders, along with his golden scepter in his left hand. It was truly a beautiful painting, and it captured his elegance quite well, but it captured his sadness as well.

“Next is the kitchen, if you would like a snack we can get one I’m sure.” George offered, opening the doors as we both walked through. I shook my head and put my hand up, declining his offer. “Suit yourself then.” He said with a shrug as he took a small vine of grapes, plucking them off one by one. 

“If we go upstairs our rooms are right next to each other’s, but for now let’s go out to the garden.” The King said as he led me out the rear castle doors, I had to duck under a few hanging trees and vines, but it was so worth it to see the view.

The same blue flowers from before were all over accompanied by deep purple and pink flowers as well. There was a pond and fountain in the middle and behind that was a hill that dropped off into the village surrounding the castle. I look out in awe as George goes and sits down under a large chestnut tree, a small hammock sat there with a table next to it.

“I take it this is your favorite place to escape to?” I ask out of curiosity, walking to stand next to the King. He gives me a shrug as he eats some more grapes, we both look out onto the kingdom.

“I suppose, I guess I just really enjoy seeing how my kingdom is doing through my backyard.” George responds, he sighs and sits back in the hammock, setting the grapes down before getting comfortable. I stay standing on guard, after all it is my job. 

“Your Majesty?” A servant calls, from the sounds of it there are two sets of steps, I assume it’s the blond and brunet. “Your Knight’s room is ready whenever you are ready to return to the castle.” The brunet finishes as they both stand at the entrance to the castle bowing.

“Very well, I shall escort the new knight to his semi-permanent room, you are dismissed.” He says with a wave of his hand, the two younger boys scurry off somewhere inside the castle. “Lets go, it's almost dinner time anyways.” George says as he gets off the hammock.

I follow him back to the castle as he leads me to my room. 

“The maids will come let you know when dinner is ready, I expect you to sit next to me at the table so we can become more acquainted. Until then, please make yourself comfortable, and I will see you at dinner.” George said as I nodded, bowing and excusing myself to my room. 

“I can’t believe it, I’m finally here!” I say to myself, a huge smile on my face. I sigh as I unclip the back of my mask, finally taking off the giant face guard. I rub my eyes in exhaust, looking through my fingers I notice a tall figure standing in front of me. I jump and quickly cover my face. 

“Ah- I-I’m sorry! My King requested that I s-stay here with you to make sure you aren’t hiding a-anything!” The boy squeaks out, putting his hands out, as my hand is already on the handle of my blade. “I promise I didn’t see your face if that’s what you’re worried about!” He says.

I sigh as I take my hand off the handle of my sword, clipping my mask back on. “Please give me a little heads up before you pop up out of nowhere next time.” I say as I itch the side of my head.

“R-right, sorry.” 

“It’s alright, my name is Dream, what’s yours?” I ask as I look at the tall boy again. He puts his hands down as he looks at me.

“Ranboo, it’s nice to meet you. From now on I believe that I’ll be your personal servant.” He says with uncertainty. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> This one technically isn't the first chapter, this is just like the introductory chapter.


End file.
